


On assignment

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hipster Harry, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Mild Language, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on assignment while Merlin has some fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. This isn't great but I'm just testing the waters for this fandom. Enjoy and any feedback is welcome!

"Why again, can't Eggsy take this one?" Harry asked with an annoyed huff, probably softer than it sounded to Merlin who had the pleasure of hearing the man up close and personal. 

"Oy, Arthur, no names over this feed remember? Also, if you would, speak a bit quieter. You're loud as a fog horn from where I'm sitting." Merlin replied with his usual snark.   
Merlin was sure that Harry had just rolled his eyes even though he could only see what he saw through the glasses on the other man's face.

"Merlin, why could Galahad not have taken this one? It's very much him and so little me." Harry repeated at the same volume with a hint of resignation in his voice even though he was still protesting. 

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Merlin replied with a smirk growing on his face as he paused to shush Eggsy who was trying not to laugh next to him. "Galahad has a very important missiom as well, Arthur. You know that. Besides, I don't know what you mean, this is right up your alley."

Harry took his glasses off to "clean them" and gave Merlin a glare and a subtle flipping off. Eggsy almost lost it when he saw Harry'd grown a goatee and had a beanie on, half covering his shaggier than normal hair. He'd also noticed that he'd cleaned his glasses with the edge of a loose white v-neck t shirt and was wearing black jeans. He couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud.

Harry whipped glasses back onto his face. "Is he there with you?!" Harry demanded in a harsh whisper.   
Merlin lightly slapped Eggsy's arm and shushed him with a finger to his lips.   
"Uh, no Arthur, he's on assignment."

"You're a shit liar Merlin." He said, clearly more annoyed than he was moments ago.

"Are you a hipster, Harry?" Eggsy said into Merlin's mouthpiece, ignoring Merlin's warnings of using names. 

"Yeah, guess I am you little shit. So tell me if I'm wrong, but I had to take this assignment because you two thought it'd be funny?" Harry asked.

"Now now Arthur, you're forgetting Lancelot." Merlin answered stifling a laugh as Roxy called out "Hello!" 

Harry muttered a few expletives but cut off midway because his target came into view. Merlin muted himself so he could have a laugh with the two young agents.


End file.
